Here and There
by Don-V
Summary: Hirowaki centered drabbles. Inspired by music, life, and random words! Up for suggestions. Ranges from sweet fluff to angst! Will be updated whenever muse is willing.
1. Chapter 1: Cheesecake and Strawberries

_This is inspired by the song 'Don't you' by Darren Criss. There's a line from the song, too. _

**I own neither the songs nor the characters.**

Warning: This hasn't been proof-read. Fluff!

_Thanks to my wonderful friend HAnu_the_TeApOt for encouraging me to write! you're my Blaine :) _

"He was stupid either way. I told him that." Hiroki said, finishing his third glass of wine.

They both laughed, and Nowaki poured more for them.

"Where's that cheesecake, Nowaki?"

"Err.. I forgot to get it Hiro-san. Sorry!" Nowaki looked earnestly apologetic that his lover didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Still, he needed to know this was NOT right.

"Why you idiot? I specifically told you! I've been craving them for days!"

Nowaki mumbled something incoherent and smiled to himself.

"Do we have ANY sweets at all?" Sighed hiroki.

"We do." Nowaki said, with a wicked smile. Hiroki looked at him pointedly, "Hiro-san," He whispered, leaning close to Hiroki's face.

"For tonight," He put a finger to Hiroki's lips least he doesn't interrupt him, "Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy." he flashed all his white teeth.

Hiroki, speechless for a moment, had a red blush all over his face.

"Can you do that, Hiro-san? Would you be my cheesecake?"

"You're a cheesy cake." Hiroki muttered.

"Aw, so you think I'm sweet?"

"No. But you say I'm a CHEESE cake! NOWAKI!"

"You love them, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean I want to be them!"

"So, what would you rather be?"

"Silly. Myself." Nowaki pouted.

hiroki sighed. "Chocolate..." He whispered.

"What was that?" Nowaki scooted even closer. His face was mere inches away from his lover's.

"I said chocolate."

"Suits you perfectly. My chocolate."  
Nowaki couldn't help but compare him with a bar of chestnut milk chocolate. Neat and tough looking from the outside, but sweet and fragile on the inside. Of course, he didn't dare say it, least he ruin the moment.

"And what would I be, Hiro-san?" He said in a husky tone, his eyes were getting heavy from the combination of sleep deprivation and drinks.

"You.. You would be.. Strawberries."

"Really? A fruit?" He couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Yes. it's tasty and healthy. Can never harm anyone." Nowaki's heart melted. He rested his head on Hiroki's lap and drifted off to blissful sleep. Hiroki grunted. So much to pretending. _He really wanted to have some sweets._

Please review :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Nowaki's Disappearance

**_This is inspired by the song I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat_**

**I own neither the songs nor the characters.**

Warning: This hasn't been proof-read. Slight angst?

_Thanks to my wonderful friend HAnu_the_TeApOt for encouraging me to write! you're my Blaine :) _

**A week after Nowaki's left to the USA. **

Hiroki's POV

I went inside my apartment, flickered the lights open.

_Now what? _

Usually, at this time of day, he would greet me. Smiling sweetly down at me. Making me feel embarrassed of my ever persistent frown that I cant help when it increases to hide my frustration.

Him..

Why.. why did I get myself tangled up with him? Why did he let me?

How can I go on?

I absolutely cant let him do this to me. I hate him. I loath him.

I cant believe I let him in.

_I loved him. _

But..

I shook my head. I cant let myself get carried away. He left me, so I must forget him. I take off my shoes and set the kettle above the stove. I just need to calm down.

He's not coming back. Stop thinking about him.

When I learned he wasn't even in Japan I was furious. Positively livid!

This information crushed what little hope I had of him returning.

Was I that dreadful? He needed to leave the country to get away from me?

Again, I shake my head.

Get over yourself, _Hiroki_. He doesn't care about you enough to uproot himself just to get away from you.

Then why? Why, _Nowaki_? I thought of his name. the thought physically pains me.

Did he not love me? Was he lying? Pretending?

Nowaki would never. I blink, several times, the burning sensation in my eyes. He must have liked me at some point. I bored him. He gave up on me. Think about it Hiroki, what is there for him to stick around a lover who cant tell him what he feels? Who doesn't listen to him. Doesn't show him any kind of affection. Who doesn't let him know that.. without him he feels empty.

I broke out of my haze at the sound of the kittle.

I cant believe I still _defend_ him.

Pouring the boiling water in a cup, I went back to my musings. That's the only thing that's constantly on my mind.

I can't believe that after all we've been through. Just like this.

I cant believe that I still want you.

_I miss everything about you, Nowaki. _

Did you leave me?

_You coward. _

This makes me a fool. For, despite it all, being in love with a coward like you.

I hiss in pain. The cup overflows with hot water.

Please review :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
